Cajun Feast
by thewriterinsidemyhead
Summary: It's been a long time since Cajun Fox has seen his papi… [CF part 1 of 2]
1. Cajun Feast

Disclaimer: "Courage the Cowardly Dog" belongs to John R. Dilworth.

Story based on C2ndy2c1d's AU timeline

* * *

_"PAPI!" shouted a tiny orange fox, swishing his tail in excitement. "PAPI! PAPI! PAPI!"_

_"KIT! WAIT DON—"_

_CRASH!_

_"PAPI" continued to shout the tiny fox, giggling when his papi groaned in response. When the bigger fox didn't move, the tiny fox began to poke their face. "Papi?"_

_Suddenly, his papi grabbed him and lifted him up into the air! The tiny fox screamed and giggled in delight as he was tossed up and down. The bigger fox tossed him up one last time before catching him and squeezing him in a tight hug._

_"What's that papi?" asked the tiny fox, pointing to the large red stained bag on the floor. His papi picked it up and carried them both further into their home._

_"Dinner."_

* * *

Can you just taste it?

Scrumptious butter biscuits with a bowl of honey…

Mouth-watering red beans and rice with smoked ham and sausage…

Savory jambalaya with chicken, sausage, rice, celery, pepper, and onions…

Yummy crawfish with sausage, corn, mushroom, potato, and artichoke…

Steaming hot scalloped potatoes with creamy rue and melted cheese…

Succulent gumbo with shrimp, chicken, and sausage over rice…

Delicious shrimp pasta with bell pepper, onion, and mushrooms…

Creamy cheesecake covered in fresh strawberries and blueberries…

Sweet beignets covered in powdered sugar with a bowl of chocolate sauce…

Though he could do without the chocolate!

Courage gave a little whimper as his stomach growled at the sight of all the food set out on the dining table. He inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly—everything just smelled amazing and he couldn't wait for dinner! And all this wouldn't have been possible if not for—

A pat on his head startled him from his daze and he looked up to find a grinning Cajun Fox.

"I know the feelin' dog," said the fox, steering him away from the table. "But it'll be worth the waitin'! Now, I need you to pick up some stuff for me downtown…"

* * *

Courage hopped out of the truck and followed Le Quack into the liquor store. The duck took the list from him and went up to the cashier who had their face behind a magazine.

"Excuse monsieur, where can we find…ze bourbon and rum?"

Without looking up, the cashier points to aisles three and six. It doesn't take them long to find the alcohol though Le Quack went down another aisle and returned with a bottle of red wine.

"My contribution to zis day of celebration!"

Back with the cashier, Courage and Le Quack pay separately with Courage spending the money Cajun Fox gave him. Again without looking up from their magazine, the cashier rings up the sale sign and places their purchases in a brown paper bag.

As they exited the store, Courage almost bumps into a passerby and side steps around them…

Suddenly, he was lifted up from the ground! Wide eyed, Courage turns to stare into the brown eyes of an old black and tan coonhound dressed in a black trench coat. His ears press down against his head as the larger dog begins to sniff him.

"Pup," says the old hound, taking a long sniff of his paws. "Why do you smell like a fox?"

Courage could only whimper in response and tucked himself into a ball.

. .SIZZLE—

Courage knew that sound anywhere. He looked over to Le Quack to see the duck with a calculating look on their face and their wings behind their back.

"Is zere a problem, monsieur?"

Courage quivered in fright as the other two stared each other down. A few moments later, the hound slowly puts him back down on the ground and takes a few steps back.

"No there isn't…please excuse my behavior."

Courage and Le Quack both watched the old hound walk away until they turned the corner. The duck revealed the lit bomb and put out the fuse with a pinch of his wings.

"Let's go home little doggy."

* * *

Courage poured the bourbon whiskey into a large pitcher and the rum in another. He stirred the contents with a wooden spoon then carried them out to the dining table.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

BANG!

Startled, Courage quickly turns toward the kitchen entrance to see Cajun Fox running at him! He let out a shriek and tried to move out of the way but the fox was moving too fast! Courage expected to be trampled over but was surprised when the fox simple scooped him up and carried him along.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Courage tried to steady his heartbeat as the fox ran to the front door. Cajun Fox instantly stopped running and Courage had to hold on tightly or risk being thrown against the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNO—

Cajun Fox opened the door and gave a loud hoot! An old fox hunched over a walking stick stood outside the door way. Courage could see the family resemblance when the old fox gave a familiar grin.

"KIT!"

"PAPI!"

The two moved forward for a hug, and Courage was unfortunately caught in the middle of it. It was painful, but Courage didn't struggle when he felt the two foxes begin to shake and tears hit the top of his head.

"H-happy bir-birththday, pap-papi!" said Cajun Fox, struggling to control their tears.

"T-thanks you-ou, kit-kit!" replied his papi, patting the younger fox's back in comfort.

Courage reached into his fur and held up two clean handkerchiefs for the foxes. The two said their thanks and proceeded to blow their noses and wipe away their tears.

* * *

JINGLE! JINGLE! JINGLE!

Cajun Fox cleared their throat and gave everyone a wide grin.

"A feast wouldn't be a feast without 'good' company to share the food with! I just wanna thank y'all for comin' this evenin' to celebrate with me and my papi! So enjoy the food and come back for seconds!"

The villains cheered and closed in on the dining table. Le Quack and Big Toe scuffled over the jambalaya while the Little Toes cheered for gumbo! Black Puddle Queen had a large pile of crawfish on their plate and appeared content with that. Weremole was polite enough to grab a plate to pile their food on, but tossed the plate along with the food into their mouth! Katz sampled a little bit of everything though they appeared to favor the shrimp pasta.

Courage waited for everyone to finish filling their plates before getting his own food—

Suddenly, his ears perked up! Courage stilled his movements and focused his senses. He could hear movement somewhere…somewhere…

Someone was at the front door!

Without a word, Courage went into the next room and stood in front of the door. He was a little afraid to open it since he didn't know who he would find on the other side. He took a deep breath and quickly opened the door—

Only to find no one there. He sniffed the air and was surprised to smell the scent of another dog!

He quickly looked around to make sure that no one was still out here. Just as he was about to close the door, Courage spotted a small wrapped box on the floor. Courage picked it up and turned it around. There was no card nor any writing on the box saying who it was from, but Courage assumed it was for Cajun Fox's papi…

Back in the dining room, Courage approached the two foxes. Cajun Fox looked surprise when Courage handed the box to the older fox.

"Where did you get that dog?" asked Cajun Fox. Courage could only shrug in response and the two watched as the box was unwrapped and opened to reveal…

"A pocket watch?"

* * *

[End of "Cajun Feast"]


	2. Cajun Feast Extra

The day was finally over and Cajun Fox let out a sigh of relief as he put away the last plate in the cupboard. He was thankful that the dog was there to help him clean up or he would have been in the kitchen all night!

Cajun Fox grabbed two cups before closing the cupboard and filled them both with sweet tea. For his amusement, he put tiny umbrellas in the cups and carried them out to the living room.

His papi was sitting in the red armchair and staring at the pocket watch. Cajun Fox placed the drinks on the side table before taking a seat.

"Looks old," said Cajun Fox, watching his papi continue to stare at the watch. "Does it still work?"

"This thing stopped along time ago," replied the older fox, carefully setting the pocket watch back into the box. "Haven't seen it in over 40 years."

"Who's it from?"

"An old friend…"

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR!" shouted an orange fox, jumping out from behind a tree. Victor, a black and tan coonhound, laughed and playfully shoved the fox away._

_The fox gave a wide grin in response before quickly pouncing and wrestling the dog to the ground. The two rolled around in the grass, laughing and shouting like maniacs, trying to pin down or put the other in a headlock. Eventually, they became too exhausted to lift a paw against each other. Victor huffed before going on all fours and began to roll the fox towards the shade of the tree. The fox whined low but rolled with the force of the push until the two were laying side by side in the shade. With a groan, the fox reached into its fur and tossed a small box to the dog. _

_"Remy, you didn't have to get me any—"_

_"Just open it yea' dumb dog."_

_Victor complied and looked amused at what he found: a silver hunter-case pocket watch with a long chain attached to it. Upon closer look, the dog was surprised with the engraved picture on the metal covering—_

_A running stag and a hunting dog!_

_"To commemorate yer first hunt." said the fox._

_And his first kill…_

_Victor stared at the watch and began to grip it tightly. A paw on his shoulder startled him out of his trance and he looked up at the fox. For a moment, the dog thought he saw a sad expression on his friend's face before being replaced by a familiar grin._

_"Dumb dog," Remy said, getting up from the ground and stretching. "It's just a gift. Now let's hurry it up and get goin'! I'm starvin' already!"_

_The fox offered a paw out to the dog and pulled him up from the ground. The two walked side by side down the trail and into the forest._

_"Happy birthday Victor."_

_"Thanks Remy."_

* * *

[End of "Cajun Feast Extra"]


End file.
